Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4127080-20140510180952
People think she shouldn't lead Zig on. The only thing Maya did is to give him a place to stay. So what was she supposed to do kick him out of her house so she won't lead Zig on. Yet if she doeasn't pay attention to Zig she also a heartless bitch. The fandom was giving her so much hate when she did even talk to Zig at the dance. If Maya is a heartless bitch then I am the devil's daughter because Zig would have been dead to me because there is a difference of forgiving and forgetting. I would have forgive with for what he did in 12B/C but I would have not forget. If he treat me like he treats Maya then he would have been dead to me. One of the main reasons why Maya and Miles are good together. They do one good thing to someone who has a crush on them and once they reject them. They are now the heartless person for leading someone on. Remember Miles was nice to Tristan in Summertime. He told Tristan that he didn't care if he was gay or not and made him feel welcome. Tristan kissed him and he just brush it off to avoid conflict. Once Zoe and him became friends with benefits and he want to kiss Maya so badly. People gave him hate for leading Tristan on when all he did was being nice. What was Miles supposed to do be a total homophobic.So he won't lead Tristan on. It pissed me off how Maya gets so much hate now than she did in season 12 for her mistakes. When in season 12 she kissed her best friend boyfriend and some people were excusing her for that mistakes. Now she makes mistakes and people give her so much mistakes when more than half of those mistakes that she made was out of the goodness out of her heart. Sadly it always ends up her getting hurt. Hell people give her more hate for writing that song about Zoe who treated her nothing but crap for over a month than they do about her kissing her bff's bf who was nothing but kind for her. Telling that how could Maya wrote that hot song about her when her own boyfriend commit suicide. Please and what Zoe dod to Maya couldn't push Maya to suicide. Maya ended up being bullied by the whole school. People commit suicide over this like Amando Todd. A lot of people who ship Camaya din't like Maya anymore because she change. I love Camaya but I'm glad that she has change. For me I see that Cam was really a big part of Maya's life. Cam did have a big impact of Maya. Cam is the love of Maya's life. You know if you love someone once you change once there gone. I question if people ever heard the 8 stages of grief too when they give her hate for griefing. A lot of Zaya fans hate Maya but they still ship Zaya because Zig is hot. Maya can make mistakes out of the kindness of her heart and people look down at her. Zig intentional treat Maya like crap and tumblr always make the excuse that he is just hurt by what happen with Cam. Please he mess with Cam head for knowing him for 4 months. It didn't even took Zig a 4 minute convesation with Miles to finally screw with his head. People always said he would never called Maya a slut. Well he did in a way because my sloppy second people use the excuse he was drunk